Talk:Steve Austin, Fugitive
Citation Needed: Verifying the Origins of Callahan's Name Richard Carr wrote the story for the film Macho Callahan (1970), which also starred Richard Anderson. It is an assumption on my part that he named Goldman's secretary after the title character from his film. The story of the movie is similar to this episode in that there is a man wrongly accused of a crime who works with a partner to track down the real criminals. Anyone with an original draft of the script might be able to verify this connection. Karen (talk) 19:33, 19 August 2007 (UTC) :Also worth noting is Callahan's apartment. How was Steve able to jump in and out through her bedroom window but Jaime on the other hand broke both of her bionic legs when jumping out Callahan's window while escaping the fembots on Kill Oscar ? :As for scripts, you can find plenty of the original SMDM and BW scripts on e-bay. --Agent X 20:07, 19 August 2007 (UTC) ::As far as the window jumping, I think that Callahan's apartment in Kill Oscar is on the 4th floor, but in this episode it is on the second or third. She did change apartments (based on layout and exterior shots) in between episodes. ::I have actually purchased several scripts from ebay, but have not seen this episode. Karen (talk) 19:02, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :::You're right because I just watched both episodes back to back and the # shown on the door while Katy was listening in on Callahan was different from the # on the door with that scene with Lieutenant Dobbs. It still makes for good trivia. :::As for the scripts, did you ever buy the script for Fembots in Las Vegas?--Agent X 07:59, 23 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Yes I did. I have a copy of the first revision of part I and the 4th revision of part II. If you have a question about it, you can contact me by clicking the "talk" tag next to my name or by emailing me by clicking on the "Email This User" on my user page.Karen (talk) 05:32, 26 August 2007 (UTC) :::::Thanks Karen, will do.--Agent X 21:26, 26 August 2007 (UTC) BIG goof in this episode! Seeing all these old SMDM episodes exposed a big goof on this one: Steve mentions to Callahan that they never were able to apprehend Hopper's twin. But in the "Eyewitness to Murder" episode we clearly see Steve going back to the hotel and confronting Hopper's twin. 19:02, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Deleted gaffe re: search warrant I deleted a gaffe that indicated the police entered Callahan's apartment and began searching without a warrant. It's possible whoever added that viewed an edited version of the episode. I just watched the DVD and Callahan is clearly served with a warrant and in fact is holding it throughout the scene, so there's no goof (except there's no real reason why one of the cops should be shown shifting an endtable since a 6'2 man couldn't possibly hide under it). 23skidoo 04:53, December 20, 2010 (UTC)